


Beach Blues

by thatgirl_kei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_kei/pseuds/thatgirl_kei
Summary: All Darcy wanted was a little alone time with her man. Is that too much to ask?





	Beach Blues

Darcy looked out of the window of the ocean side villa she shared with her boyfriend, watching her group of friends enjoy the beach. The Avengers, along with close friends and family, were on a private island in the Maldives for the union of Tony and Pepper. Tony flew the group to his island days ago, and they had been together ever since. 

Between the shopping, the dinners and the endless activities that left everyone drained, Darcy hadn’t seen much of Bucky alone. Not that Darcy minded spending time with her friends. Quite the opposite. But with everything going on, she hadn’t done more than give Bucky a brief kiss in days. 

She'd had enough. 

Darcy pulled on her swimsuit, a skimpy little thing from her shopping trip with Natasha and Wanda and admired herself in the mirror. Darcy was all curves, dressed to kill in basically white bits of string. After giving herself a once over and pulling on her purple coverup, Darcy heads down to the beach. 

Darcy saw the group on the shore, the guys goofing off and gearing up to ride on jet skis. Natasha and Wanda were tanning and chatting while Pepper lounged under an umbrella with a book.

“Why don’t you get in? The waters fine.” Sam called to her, buckling up his life vest. 

“I’m good up here.” Darcy replied, settling on a beach chair next to Wanda.

“Please?” Clint pled with a smile.

“Nope.”

“Aww baby don’t be that way.” Bucky poked out his lip, breaking her resolve.

Darcy heaved a sigh, sharing an eye roll with Wanda, who giggled, and stood. 

"Fine.” She called with a shrug, pulling off her cover up and tossing it on the chair.

She heard the cheers, the whistles and catcalls from her friends, but nothing from Bucky. Darcy locked eyes with her slack jawed boyfriend, her heart racing, as she made her way to the ocean.

“Hi,” Darcy said with a cheeky smile, waist deep into the water.

“Doll,” he breathed out, darting his tongue between his lips.

Darcy arched a brow, slipping a hand between the waistband of his swim trunks and giving his hardened cock a quick squeeze. “Do I have your attention now?”

“Absolutely.” Bucky tossed Darcy over his shoulder and she squealed at the sudden movement. 

“See you later, suckers!” Darcy cackled from atop his shoulder with a wave.

Bucky trudged up the beach while she wiggled, hoping for freedom but his left arm held strong.

“Put me down Bucky.” Darcy whined, tired of her wriggling. 

Bucky complied but not without a smack to her ass first.

“Ow. Fuck babe.” Darcy glared. 

Bucky gave her a grin that is downright predatory, leaving her breathless. “that’s the plan, dollface.”

Desire coiled in Darcy’s belly, warm and aching for something more. Bucky tugged her hand and pulled Darcy down the beach to a shallow empty cave down the beach, just out of view of their friends. They breezed by the scarce trees. Bucky pulled her into a searing kiss, backing her into the cave wall. 

“Is this pretty little number for me?”

Darcy gasped as fingered the barely there material and brushed against her nipples, then ripped off the top.  
“Bucky! What the fuck? I just bought that,” She scolded with a pout.

Bucky leaned down and pulled a taut nipple into his mouth, sending a current of pleasure to Darcy’s core.  
“I’ve wanted to fuck you all day,” she murmured, eyes closed in bliss.

“Is that so?” Bucky’s voice was sweet as honey and twice as intoxicating. 

Darcy nodded, nibbling her lip to restrain her moan. Next second he is flush up against her, running a hand down her front.

“Let’s see how true that is.”

He shoved aside Darcy’s bikini bottom, running a finger through the folds of her drenched pussy, eliciting a mewl of need from her.

“You have been waiting a long time.” Bucky stuck his wet finger covered in her juices in his mouth and sucked it clean with a wink.

"Tell you what, since you’ve been waiting for me all day, I’m gonna fuck you right here.”

“Here?” Darcy looked around the little cave, thrill of getting caught shooting adrenaline and arousal through her veins.

“Right here sweetheart. But first I’m gonna eat that pussy of yours.”

“Yes please.” Her heart was pounding in her ears, watching Bucky as he knelt. His hands skimmed Darcy’s thighs lightly as he pulled down her bikini bottom and spread her legs apart. 

Bucky hummed in appreciation, staring at her gleaming pussy before burying his face between her thighs.

“Fuck,” Darcy moaned, pleasure coursing through her veins. She’d been wet all day, with all the casual touches: brushing against her chest, his hands on her lower back with fingers running up her spine.

“Is this what you want, doll?”

Bucky pulled away from her core, mouth dripping with juices as he smiled sinfully. Darcy whimpered at the loss of his tongue. 

“Hush, baby, before someone comes and finds us.” Bucky thrust two fingers into Darcy, repeatedly hitting her favorite spot as he latched onto her clit, suckling.  
Darcy moaned louder at his words, at the thought. She felt herself grow wetter, felt herself clench around his fingers.

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He purred.  
Darcy nodded swiftly, bucking her hips forward when her boyfriend stopped, removing his fingers with an expectant stare.

“No. I want to hear you.”

Darcy gulped, seeing his eyes darkening with lust. “Yes, fucking yes I’d like that.”

“Such a dirty girl, getting your rocks off while someone watches.” He teased with a wink. Bucky pulled her forward and lapped at Darcy’s clit, watching her throw her head back in ecstasy. 

“I want your cock in me now.” Darcy panted, tired of the teasing licks.

“Greedy little thing, aren’t ya?”

“If you can’t do it, I’ll do it myself.” Darcy raised a challenging brow, and Bucky growled in response, pressing her against the wall and hooking her legs around his waist.

With a snap of his hips Bucky filled Darcy to the hilt. “Oh, fuck yes,” she groaned, nipping at Bucky neck before caressing with her tongue. 

Darcy noticed something flash by the trees, halting her kisses and going to alert Bucky, when a person stepped through them.

Steve. He stood there, stock still, pink faced and parted lips, whether it’s from shock or he was about to speak, Darcy was unsure.

One thing she noticed was him watching, staring, as Bucky pumped into her at top speed. And she liked it.

“Baby we have an unexpected visitor.” Darcy whispered to Bucky, who smirked and slowed his stroke.

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve turned away, about to leave, when something clicks. These men are super soldiers. Bucky heard Steve coming close, and left Darcy on display. 

“You better not.”

Steve hesitated, having heard her, and turned to face Darcy again. She winked at him before begging for Bucky to pound her.

“Please, please, please?”

She watched as Steve’s cheeks flush as he watched Bucky fuck her deep, cock pulling out to the tip before slamming into Darcy again and again. 

“Bucky,” Darcy keened, chanting his name over and over like a prayer.

Steve dropped his swim trunks and grasped his cock, eyes never leaving Darcy’s as he worked his erection in his hand. Darcy felt her climax building, pushing her to the edge as she watched Steve stroke in time with Bucky’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Doll, I’m close.” Bucky rasped, thrusting into her erratically, feeling her walls tighten around his cock. Darcy pulled him into a kiss, tangling her hand into his hair and gave a sharp tug. Bucky released a guttural moan against her lips before burying his face in her neck and biting down hard.

Darcy’s breath hitched, head falling back with an arch of her back as she tumbled over the edge, orgasm hitting her in waves of pleasure. Bucky spilled into her, Darcy’s orgasm milking his cock as he rode out his own climax.

As their breathing slowed, Bucky pulled away, placing Darcy on the boulder nearest them, encircling his arms around her waist. 

Darcy sat on the boulder, content, leaning back on her hands and ready to watch Steve come. She was surprised to see Natasha had arrived.

Natasha had her nimble fingers circling Steve’s cock, stroking him fast as she pulled him into a deep kiss. He was nearly fucking into her hand hips bucking forward with the strokes. Steve’s hips stuttered and he came with a shout. Natasha bent down, picked up his swim trunks and sucked his cum covered cock clean.

Darcy watched as Natasha repositioned herself with a saccharine smile and whispered something with a wink before tugging the now dressed Steve out of view.

Bucky chuckled as Darcy turned her questioning gaze onto him. “What’d she say?”

“She said you come pretty, and she wants to see it again.”

Darcy grinned at Bucky; lust reignited in her eye. 

“Ready for round two?


End file.
